A Bad Day for Sir Handel
A Bad Day for Sir Handel is the sixth episode of the fourth season. In the US, it first aired in the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode For The Birds in 1996 and aired on the last airing of Storytime with Thomas on fox family. Plot As always, Skarloey and Rheneas like working on the railway that weaves around the lakes and long mountain sides. Their coaches are filled with visitors and both engines are proud to run the line, no matter the weather. They will never let their passengers down, but they, however, are old and they tire themselves out easily. Their drivers understand this and they then tell them that there is more than enough work for them on the railway and the manager is sending two more engines to help run the line. Both Skarloey and Rheneas are pleased with the news and they promise that they will give them a big welcome. The new engines, Peter Sam and Sir Handel arrive on the Skarloey Railway. Peter Sam is kind, but Sir Handel is bad-tempered and insults Skarloey and the sheds. Sir Handel is chosen to pull a passenger train to the top station. He reluctantly does so grudgingly due to wanting a rest and after insulting the coaches by calling them "cattle trucks" Sir Handel becomes more kind and meets Gordon at Crovan's Gate with his knowledge of coaches, makes his way to the top station. There, he is angry to discover by his driver that he is expected to go to the quarry and collect trucks and refuses to do so, punctuating his point by deliberately derailing himself (as there was a small rock adjoined near the tracks). In the end, Peter Sam helps Sir Handel back on the rails That evening, the Fat Controller scolds him for his naughty actions and puts Sir Handel in the shed as punishment, until he can trust him to behave better again. Characters * Gordon * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Sir Topham Hatt * Skarloey (does not speak) * Rheneas (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Percy (cameo) Locations * Crovan's Gate * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Lakeside * Lakeside Bridge * Lakeside Junction * Sodor Castle * Skarloey * Skarloey Bridge * Skarloey Railway Mountain Line Trivia * This episode is based on the story Sir Handel from The Railway Series book, Four Little Engines. * Some TUGS models can be seen in this episode at Lakeside, notably Lakesider III. * When broadcast on Miramax, the episode has no narration. Goofs * This episode was broadcast out of production order as Skarloey is in this episode despite being sent to the works. * Gordon is missing his brake pipe. * In the UK version, when Sir Handel backs onto his coaches and stops, he can still be heard puffing for another four seconds. * The red coach Sir Handel backs onto has a face, but when Sir Handel arrives at Crovan's Gate, the coach's face disappears. * Gordon has Duck's whistle sound. From this point onward, he'll have it for the rest of the season. * When Sir Handel goes off-camera on the mountain ledge, the steam platform blows steam too late. * When the Fat Controller says "You're a very naughty engine," a fly crawls on the workbench beside Sir Handel. * Sir Handel and Rheneas swap whistle sounds. * In a picture of a deleted scene, a wire is visible beneath Sir Handel. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Sir Handel (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ABadDayforSirHandelUKTitleCard.png|UK/ AUS title card File:ABadDayforSirHandelUStitlecard.png|US title card File:ABadDayforSirHandelWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:ABadDayforSirHandelSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:ABadDayforSirHandelBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese title card File:ABadDayforSirHandelFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:ABadDayforSirHandelGermanTitleCard.jpg|German title card File:ABadDayforSirHandelJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:ABadDayForSirHandel1.png|Skarloey and Rheneas at Lakeside File:ABadDayForSirHandel2.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel3.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel4.png|Skarloey Bridge File:ABadDayForSirHandel5.png|Lakeside at night File:ABadDayForSirHandel6.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel7.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel8.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel9.png|Skarloey File:ABadDayForSirHandel10.png|Rheneas File:ABadDayForSirHandel11.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel55.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel12.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel13.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel14.png|Sir Handel File:ABadDayForSirHandel15.png|Peter Sam File:ABadDayForSirHandel16.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel17.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel18.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel19.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel20.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel21.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel22.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel23.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel24.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel25.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel26.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel27.png|A red Skarloey Railway coach File:ABadDayForSirHandel28.png|A blue Skarloey Railway coach File:ABadDayForSirHandel29.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel30.png|Sir Handel and Gordon at Crovan's Gate File:ABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel at Crovan's Gate File:ABadDayForSirHandel32.png|Gordon and Thomas File:ABadDayForSirHandel33.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel34.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel35.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel36.png|Sir Handel on the Skarloey Railway Mountain Line File:ABadDayForSirHandel37.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel38.png|Sir Handel's driver File:ABadDayForSirHandel39.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel40.png|Sir Handel derails File:ABadDayForSirHandel41.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel42.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel43.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel44.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel46.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:ABadDayForSirHandel47.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel48.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel49.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel50.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel51.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel52.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel53.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel54.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel55.png File:BlueSkarloeyRailwaycoaches.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel42.jpg File:ABadDayforSirHandel43.jpg File:ABadDayforSirHandel45.jpg File:ABadDayforSirHandel47.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel48.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel49.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel50.jpg|Deleted Scene File:ABadDayforSirHandel51.jpg File:It'sGreattobeanEngine10.png|Deleted scene File:ABadDayForSirHandel57.png|Extended scene File:ABadDayForSirHandel58.png|Extended scene File:ABadDayForSirHandel59.png|Extended scene File:MyThomasStoryLibrarySirHandel.png|2004 Story Library Book File:SirHandel2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library Book Episode File:A Bad Day for Sir Handel - Early UK Narration|Early UK Narration File:A Bad Day for Sir Handel - British Narration|UK Narration File:A Bad Day for Sir Handel-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video